Running into the supernatural
by Amy90
Summary: The twins Jana and Hanna Van Buyten have been trained from childhood on to go on "missions" for a European security agency.   After a chain of events both of them go AWOL on a road trip through the US - and guess who they meet. Sam/OCF Dean/OCF
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a totally new and revised version of my first chapter.**

**I'm starting somewhere at the beginning of Season 7 since I haven't watched Season 7 yet.  
><strong>

**By the way: I'm no native speaker and my English is not half as good as the text might suggest! But: For the first half of this first chapter, I got help of a really awesome beta! **

**So: One million thanks from me and a monsterous portion of the credit go to honestgreenpirate!**

.

**On the road, some state, U.S.A. **

I lost my orientation long ago. I had no idea whether we had crossed the border into the next state while I was sleeping or not - hell, I didn't even know which state we were heading into. Not that it mattered. After all, my twin sister and I planned to do this road trip as long as it was fun and then and stay anywhere we thought was worth it.

.

"Let's stop for some coffee and pie", Jana said when we saw a sign for somewhere that looked like it might at least sell something to drink. Jana knew me enough to realize that I'd started getting bored some hours ago. Visiting a random bar or diner or whatever would at least be a change.

.

I opened the compartment under the seat and pulled out my pillows.

"Do I have to?" I begged although I knew it was neccessary. "It's so hot outside."

.

"It's almost sundown and I don't have to tell you why we're doing this." Jana lectured me. "So stop complaining. Tomorrow it'll be my turn."

We were in the middle of nowhere, but we were still keeping up our disguise.

We were both wearing wigs in totally differently styles. Today, Jana was wearing a blue black wig, and although the hair fell to her shoulders, it was spikey-looking. Her blood red tank top had some pearls on it that formed a victory sign and looked a bit too glossy for the early afternoon and her tight short denim skirt left little to the imagination.

I, in contrast, was a blond, more plump girl with a ponytail and bangs, glasses and an environmental conscience. I was wearing a kneelength slightly flared fake leather skirt and a cotton tank top. Since it was so hot, I had reduced the cushions under my clothes to a minimum, adding a little more thickness to my waist and hips. And of course, my boots were much less stylish than Jana's. Nevertheless, even when disguised, with shoes we didn't make any compromises. Our boots were always fit for running.  
>.<p>

Jana pulled up in front of the so-called Roadhouse. It was built of wood and looked old and weather-beaten. It looked even a bit run-down - and desperately in need of a renovation. Maybe the owner was too old to do the work and just kept the business up. But the whole house definately didn't look welcoming to visitors.

"Looks closed, doesn't it?"

I shrugged. "Let's try the door. If they don't want people coming here they shouldn't have the sign on the road."

When we walked up to the entrance Jana pointed to a small sign in the corner of the window that said "open". She pushed the door open and entered the room, but the next moment stopped in her tracks. I bumped into her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Hotties, three o'clock." She whispered.

She was right, sitting in the corner of the room were two decently good looking guys. But there was also a hot girl with a blond ponytail much like mine sitting next to them and a guy with a mullet who seemed to belong to them. They had some bottles in front of them and some papers in the middle of the table and they all were staring at us curiously as if we'd walked into the middle of a business meeting they were in. Even the middle aged, dark blond woman behind the bar wasn't as friendly as you'd expect her to be. I mean, it was obvious that there weren't too many customers coming to this shed, but judging from their reaction, these people weren't too bothered about this fact.

"Yeah, there're some hotties and they seem taken. So let's get the pie and leave." I whispered back and gave Jana a push in the back. "By the way, now I feel really fat." I added to make her smile. I smiled at the woman behind the bar in greeting. "Hi. My cousin and I were wondering whether we could get something to drink and maybe some pie?"

"Sure." The woman smiled back and guided us to a table opposite the one that was taken by the three guys and the blond girl. She was acting nice - but in a way you'd be with a tiger that might want to eat you the second you turn around. Somehow her friendliness didn't seem real. She moved and looked as if she suspected us to do something bad at any moment. Strange. I hoped I was just seeing things. "I'm Ellen, by the way," she said. "What brings you girls into a bar in the middle of nowhere?"

She tried really hard to sound disinterested. Jana nudged me in the side. So it wasn't just me.

"Road trip." Jana answered quickly. "My cousin and I are from Europe. We always planned on doing this since we were little. And as she's getting married in the fall, we thought it's now or never."

"Well, it's not your typical tourist trail you're on." Ellen remarked with obvious curiosity.

Jana shrugged and studied the woman with some provocation in her eyes. "Maybe we aren't the sight seeing and tourist attractions type. We like to look behind the scenes. To really _see_. Not that it's any of your business."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Now it was my turn to nudge my sister.

"Jana, behave." I warned. "Look, Ellen, I'm sorry. Maybe we should go."

"Not, not at all." Ellen quickly assured. "Sorry for being suspicious. We just haven't had many visitors lately. And there's talk there are strange things happening."

"Strange things? What do you mean?" I asked.

Ellen ignored my question. "So, we've got apple or cherry pie," she smiled. "Which would you prefer?"

.

"What was that all about?" I muttered when Ellen had walked away.

.

Jana shrugged and stole a regretful glance of the two hot guys on the table opposite to ours. "Let's just eat and then hit the road again."

.

But being somewhere outside the car was too nice. So after the pie I had a beer while Jana sipped on a hot chocolate (today she seemed to have a sweet tooth) and debated where to go next.

"Let's get somewhere with a lake, or near the sea. I want to spend a few days swimming and tanning." Jana suggested.

.  
>I rolled my eyes. I hated tanning. But since we had to look alike, it meant if one sister got tanned - then the other one had to let the sun burn her face, too. Like it or not. After some negotiations during which Jana had to agree to us climbing a couple of serious mountains afterwards, we finally decided to get back in the car and head south.<p>

.  
>We said goodbye to Ellen and opened the door. But instead of stepping outside, Jana stopped. "Tell me he didn't dare." she said, clearly annoyed. I looked down the parking lot. There was a guy waiting at our car.<br>.

.  
>It was the guy with the mullet who had been sitting at the table next to us. I had noticed him leaving but I'd never have suspected that he'd go and check out our car. "What is it about these people here?" Jana hissed at me, clearly annoyed. "We are pretending to be two f***ing tourist girls, for Loki's sake." For some strange reason, Jana didn't like the use of god in her curses but didn't mind calling upon tricksters and other creatures. I'm in no way supersticious, but I was pretty sure one day this was going to come and bite her in the ass.<p>

"Obviously we weren't convincing enough." I stated and stepped closer to the mullet guy. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled at him through gritted teeth. "You got the wrong car, by the way. Curious much?" He shrugged and grinned at me. "Only when people try hiding things. Makes me check out the reason." he answered. I shot a quick glance at Jana and put a - hopefully calming - hand on her arm. "Temper, cousin", I warned. It wouldn't do if she took down some random guy in broad daylight and in front of this roadhouse - just because he'd searched our car.

My sister shot me a look that clearly told me to shut up. "Found what you were looking for?", she growled. The guy shrugged again. "Depends on what I was expecting. By the way, your car just broke down. You should definitely come in and have a talk with us. Maybe my friend can fix it for you."

I couldn't believe it. This guy had no idea what we were able to do. That taking him out (and anyone else in this roadhouse, too) would only be a matter of minutes for us.

Before I could say anything, Jana just put it in words. "You really do have a death wish, don't you." "Not really." The guy answered, scratching the back of his head. "But I guess that won't matter in the end." Jana and I shared a look. If we stayed together, there was no chance they'd catch us off guard. Jana nodded impatiently. "Let's just go in and find out what these freaks are up to. The sooner we're back on the road the better."

**A/N:**

**I'd like to add that I changed the ending and added some paragraphs that haven't been checked yet, so if there're any mistakes in there, they are totally my own and my wonderful beta's got nothing to do with them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were inside the roadhouse again, we discovered there was some welcome party awaiting us. As soon as we entered the two good-looking guys, the girl with the blond pony tail and Ellen the barkeeper formed a circle around us. They were pointing some nasty guns and rifles at us.

"Well, well, if that's not true American hospitality." Jana muttered. She grinned. "Shall we?" "Let's wait first and find out what they want.", I whispered back. "Okay, but don't make me wait too long."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde ponytail-girl asked with obvious hostality. "Nothing." I replied. "It's just that my cousin's not very good at waiting." "Waiting for what?", one of the guys asked. He had kind of spiky-looking blond hair and was wearing blue jeans, a tee and a worn-looking leather jacket with which he probably tried to disguise the fact that he carried a gun inside his waistband.

"Depends." Jana answered before I could give her a warning glance. "On whether there's going to be a good fight or not." I rolled my eyes. "Just stop bragging, kiddo." I hissed.

"They've walked straight over it, so at least they're no demons." stated the tallest of the guys. "No, they haven't. At least _she_ hasn't", spikey-hair said pointing at me. "She very carefully stepped around it." I stepped around something? I thought about it. They must have hidden something below the rag at the front door. I always step around strange looking carpets. I've once stepped on a trap door during a training mission when I was twelve. I broke my leg really badly after falling down five metres. So they've hidden something under that damn rag. What kind of test was this? While I was still thinking some water was splashed into my face by a short redneck guy with a baseball cap. "You're lucky I'm the patient one." I told him. Jana would have just killed him. "Would you mind telling us what this is all about?"

"Actually -" tall guy started ignoring spikey-hair's warning glance. "How do you feel about the supernatural?"


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could answer the scene literally dissolved. Like in a freaking movie. Only Jana was still standing next to me. But most of the people who had been in here with us were suddenly gone. Only two of the guys were still there - but they weren't standing and pointing theior guns at us as they had just seconds before. They were sitting at the table as they had before we left the roadhouse. "I think I'm losing my mind.", I informed my sister.

.

"Me too.", Jana answered. "Ergo, it must really happen. We can't both be losing our minds at the same time." I hated her way of putting her finger on the undenieable. Jana sighed and let herself fall into one of the nearby chairs. "At least those hotties are still sitting there." I nodded although I wasn't really interested in flirting with anyone however hot they might be. But at least with them sitting at some table this bar felt not as spooky.

They were named Dean and Sam, as we could learn from listening to their conversation - and they couldn't hear or see us, so listening to them felt a bit akward at first. But I grew more and more curious about what they were talking about. They were talking about angels and demons as if they were real, about Lucifer and Death as some people they'd met and a lot more crazy stuff. They were "on a hunt" and the photocopies and notes lying on the table between them were "clues" to a "case". Strange stuff. And this Dean guy seemed deeply worried about his friend although he tried his best to hide it. While the other one - Sam - seemed to be trying his best hiding the fact that he was depressed to the core. I watched them a bit longer and tried my best not to stare. This Dean guy was really good-looking. There was something sad about him, too, that he hid quite well. Anyway, he seemed nice. Maybe, if I touched his shoulder, he would be able to notice me...? I stretched out my hand and put it on his shoulder. He had put his jacket on a chair, so I could feel his muscles on his shoulder and upper arm. "Hello?" I tried. He went still for a second. "What?" Sam asked him. Dean shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought I felt something on my arm for a sec. Probably a cramp." I squeezed his shoulder. "Ouch." This was interesting. So he was sitting somewhere talking to this Sam-guy while I was somewhere else being able to see, hear and touch them. So there might be a way of communication with them... When I saw my sister watching me, I blushed. I quickly turned to the bar turning what I'd learned over and over in my mind.

.

On the floor next to the bar I found a newspaper. It was a tattered one that obviously some guest had ripped apart in search of the sports section or whatever. And I wasn't really interested in reading it. Only in the place and date that it would show. " Mc Cook Daily Gazette, 26 June 2006", I read aloud. "If this was bought from somewhere close, we are in central Nebraska", I said. "At least that corresponds with where I stopped our car two hours ago", said Jana. "But 2006? Nobody lets a 5-year-old paper lying around."

"At least nobody who's in his right mind", I felt the need to add. Jana grinned. She was inspecting the table we had been sitting on when we first came in. "This Ellen lady? She wasn't that crazy, I'm afraid."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Probably you're right. Anyway, I wish she was."

Jana grinned even more. "Don't you do, sis. By the way, what happened back at that training camp you were sent to when we were 15?"

I shot my sister a mad glance. I never had talked about it - and Jana should have known better than asking me to tell now. The things that had happened back then - I was never going to talk about them. Not even to my twin sister. "I thought I had made clear that..." I started angrily. But then I noticed something.

.

I looked at Jana sharply. And that was the moment when the person next to me suddenly didn't look like my sister anymore.

Her face seemed a bit longer now and her eyes more canine like... The longer I stared at her the less this imposter resembled the Jana I had known all my life.

.

I jumped forward and grabbed the thing - whatever it was - by the collar. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled, my face almost nose to nose to the now hairy and a bit doglike-looking one. "And what have you done to my sister?" The thing in front of me started changing again. Soon a young man was standing in front of me. He still looked a bit like an animal. The shock of it made me drop my hands and take a step backwards. The animal-guy clapped. "Congratulations. You got to it faster than I expected. And you're far more amusing than I thought you'd be."

.

"You done nosing around?" He said with a wide grin and proudly spread his arms, pointing around the room. "It's nice in here, isn't it?"

I felt pretty close to losing it. Due to a lack of options I finally decided to just go with it.

"So you've planned this for me." I concluded. "Would you be so kind to tell me why I'm here in the first place?"

.

The guy snapped his fingers and in the next moment he was sitting comfortably in an armchair in front of a table loaded with little chocolate pies and candies. There was even a barely-clad big-breasted young woman handing him a drink with a lot of decoration on it. She dissolved into thin air as soon as he took the drink. "Come on, take a seat, have some candy." He gestured. Another young woman appeared out of the air, stepped behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

.

Resignating, I shrugged and sat down in the next chair. I couldn't believe what I saw. It felt like being sucked into a freaking Tarrantino movie, being at the mercy of some crazy trickster-figure! But probably that's what he was - a trickster... I remembered some fairy tales Jana and I had been told by our "geography and culture" teacher some years ago. I had loved those stories, so they had stuck.

There were a lot of trickster figures - almost every culture had one.

Anansi? Not enough legs. Ruebezahl? Wrong region - he prefered the European mountains. Loki? Closer. Kitsune? He looked a bit foxlike, but still... An Asian fox god somewhere in the mid west?

"Coyote." I finally whispered. "You're Coyote."

.

"Bravo." My host clapped again. "Unbelievable they say a nerdy education wasn't of any use for life."

.

"Fine. Mystery solved." I said annoyed. "You proved your point. Can I go home now?"

.

"Not at all. We're just getting started.", Coyote grinned. "I'm all for disillusion. The way you were raised, you'd have never accepted or believed what I'm about to tell you. So I had to - let's call it _prepare _you for the truth. And for the offer I want to make you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jana's POV!

I was getting pretty tired and Hanna was still sleeping next to me. She had slept through almost two states and I was pretty sure she hadn't the slightest idea where we were heading to. Instead she kept complaining about her disguise - the wig felt too hot and the cushions felt uncomfortable, too. "Stop whining." I said when we stopped for gas some hours ago. "Tomorrow it's my turn to wear them." Today, nobody in there needed to learn we're twins. As a response my sister stuck out her tongue. I wasn't even sure whether she understood how important it was that the security company we'd been working for didn't find us. Okay, we'd made it to the U.S. which was almost as far away from the company's headquarters in Luxemburgh as possible. But it wasn't far enough to feel safe - it could never be far enough. They had let her "quit" - after raising and training us from birth on. I mean, how naive could my sister be? They had bought us from our father and they invested a lot of money in destroying any evidence of our existence to train us to be the perfect spies. We had insight into a lot company information that was considered classified. They would never let us go alive.

.

Anyway, I didn't want to tell her about my thoughts and ruin the mood - our road trip was just getting fun.

.

Finally, I decided to do some swerving to stay awake. Hanna woke with a start.

"Where is he?" she asked alarmed.

"Where is who?" I asked back.

"Coyote." she answered. I rolled my eyes. "Could you just wake up?" I said. My eyes caught a sign at the side of the road. "I don't know what you've dreamed, but I'm sure as hell it doesn't affect the food in this so-called diner. So let's stop for some coffee and pie." My sister agreed and we stopped at the rundown truckstop - or whatever it was. After the usual discussion about "the cushions" I just opened the door. "I'm going in - are you coming?"

We got out of the car and I ended up going in first because after taking a look at the rundown hovel in front of us, Hanna seemed to chicken out. "Looks closed, doesn't it?" I almost rolled my eyes. After pointing out that there probably wouldn't be signs around if they didn't want guests, I just pushed the door open. But the next moment I just had to stop. Hanna bumped into me.

.

"What?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Hotties, three o'clock." I whispered.

.

My sister reacted cold as always, just observing the situation and muttering that the guys probably would be taken. As if that would have stopped her before - before she had changed into this asexual nun she was now, I mean.

Nevertheless, when we were heading for the counter, I caught my sister secretly staring at the two guys sitting at a table close to the window.

Sure, they were extremely attractive_. _But that exactly was the point: Hanna didn't look longingly at some random men. No matter how hot. She just wasn't interested in sex.

.

I remember exactly the time when I noticed the change in her. We had been staying at Piet Van der Vaart's house (the company's senior boss') when Susan Burlington was called to training camp. I was recovering from a bullet wound, that's why I couldn't go, so Hanna went instead.

When she came back she was changed. She never spoke about what had happened, and I knew never to ask. But I also knew that it had to do something with one of the drill instructors there. Who by the way died little later in an accident.

.

Anyway, this time I could have sworn my sister was positively staring at those two guys. "Let's get a seat over there" I suggested. I pointed at a table with a good view on the two guys. Hanna didn't react. "Hey, anyone at home?" I asked her. Hanna looked at me without seeing. "Yeah..."

I gave up. "Okay. You can as well take a seat and observe those hotties next to you." I said loud enough for my sister's new two obsessions to overhear me. "I need to go to the restroom anyways. But don't forget ordering some food for us." Hanna blushed a little bit. The two guys had turned and were looking at us. I saw the shorter one with the blond spikey hair winking at my sister who seemed unable to stop staring at him. I waved my hand in front of her face. Hanna finally came back to her senses. She shot me an annoyed glance and rised her eyebrows. "You know that payback can be a bitch, sis?" She hissed. I laughed. "You would never. You love me far too much."

When I came back the two guys were sitting at our table and talking to my sister. Who looked slightly uneasy - I wasn't sure wether it was because she still felt uncomfortable around good-looking guys or whether she was still mad at me. But I was almost sure I would get to hear something about her having to wear these "fatty cushions" on her hips. But it wasn't my fault that today it was her time to wear them, was it.

.

"So where are you going next?" The taller one asked - he was the one who had a bit longer and kind of shaggy brown hair and wonderful dark eyes.

"I just told them about our road trip," Hanna explained unnecessarily. It was almost as if she wanted them to catch her lie. I mean how obvious can you be? I stopped myself just in time from rolling my eyes at her.

.

"We haven't planned it out that exactly," I answered hastily since I knew that my sister had no idea what to say. "We thought about going west and see wether we can reach the coast. Do you have any suggestions what might be interesting visiting? - I'm Jana, by the way." That reminded them of their manners. "Dean," said spikey hair and shook my hand. "Sam", said the other one. He gave me a strange look. It felt as if he was looking directly at my soul.

I shuddered and hoped I hadn't given anything away. Especially not the way his look had affected me. "Nice to meet you."

.

Hanna filled me in. "Dean and Sam are brothers. And funnily enough, they are on a road trip, too. So I was wondering if we maybe might go together - I mean, it could be fun." I stared at Hanna in shock.

"Are you crazy?" I mouthed at her. Hanna gave me a smile. "Later", she mouthed back. I wasn't sure whether or not the brothers had noticed our exchange, but bluntly, I didn't care. I mean, what the heck was Hanna thinking? We were on the run from a company that among other things specialized in bounty hunting - and she wanted to risk exposure by inviting two strangers to travel with us? When I looked up I saw Sam and Dean exchange a similar look. So, maybe there was still hope of them rejecting the idea in some polite way.

.

Dean grinned. "We would really like that." he answered looking directly at my sister. Who, by the way, blushed again.

"...but?" I asked, hopefully.

Sam smiled at me. "There's no "but". I think travelling together would be a nice change."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jana's POV**

As soon as we were back in the car, I started the engine and turned to my sister. "Have you completly lost your mind?" Hanna didn't look at me. She shrugged. "I'm afraid so", she answered while she stared into the rearview mirror. The two guys followed us through the parking lot and to the street in their car. It was some classic car - after some time of staring at it through the mirror I could at least make out the Chevrolet logo on the grill, but I had no idea what model.

"I can't believe you just invited them to come with us", I exploded. "I mean, have you even spent a thought on the situation we are in? The agency is on our trail, we're both wearing wigs and everything depends on nobody finding out that we're twins!" "Yeah, I know that.", Hanna admitted. "But..." -

"But? So what?" I went on raving before she could say anything else. "How do you expect to keep up our disguise with them tagging along all day? You are wearing cushions under your clothes, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, about that", Hanna mumbled. "Seems like it'll be my turn to wear them every day now." Hanna looked so crestfallen that I couldn't help grinning. "Huh, now you do realize that you've dug your own grave, don't ya. You gonna be the plumb-looking, blond ponytail-girl, all with bangs and glasses, and I'm gonna be black beauty."

Hanna snorted. "Black beauty is a really old horse", she remarked. "And who cares about who's prettier? I just hate that these things are so uncomfortable. They add to the heat and keep rubbing my waist until it feels completly sore."

I sighed. And there I had been thinking my sister had finally come to her senses. "And what about the eye candy behind us?" I asked.

"What about them?" Hanna asked back. I rolled my eyes. "Someone should've had this conversation with you a couple of years earlier."

Hanna giggled. "Only because they are cute doesn't mean we should hop into the next motel bed with them."

"Maybe not the next", I agreed. "But depending on when we part, we'll get to spend a lot of time with them. So at some point, it might become difficult not to. Besides after all, it'd be a shame."

I heard Hanna sigh. "You've no idea", she whispered, eyes again fixed on the mirror. I had the feeling she was watching a certain guy with green eyes and short blond hair. Since they'd eye-locked for the first time inside the diner my sister hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from him. And my sister was wrong: I had a pretty good idea what had happened to her back in that training camp. But the same thing that made her run as soon as a guy did as much as look at her, made me keep my mouth shut whenever the topic came up. As much as I wanted to come clear with her - I couldn't talk about it. I just couldn't tell her what I had seen and done. I sighed. "You know he's the love'em 'n' leave'm type", I warned her.

My sister smiled. "And you know that I'm not capable of falling in love. So I guess I'll be save." I was silent. I didn't believe her a word.

"Anyway", said Hanna, "That's not why I had to invite them."

- "You HAD TO invite them?" This was going to be interesting.

"Yeah." Hanna sighed. "It's because I've dreamed about them."

"You WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes this doc contains. (If you find some big  annoying / interesting ones, a note would be welcome. ) **

**And as always, reviews are very welcome. What do you think so far? Do you want to read on?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Jana's POV**

"So let me get this straight" I said. "In your dream you went into a diner-something that looked just like the one we stopped at an hour ago." -

"Yeah, but only a bit. It was called "Harvelle's roadhouse" in my dream." Hanna said.

"Would you just shut up for a second and let me sum this up?" I looked at her annoyed. Hanna rolled her eyes. "If you think that's neccessary..."

.

"Okay, so you dreamed about these people reenacting ghostbusters - and the two guys in that vintage car behind us were some of them. And then there suddenly was a trickster-god-dream-whatever-thingy..."

- "Coyote" Hanna started but she closed her mouth when she saw my face. -

"...named _Coyote_ who told you that we have to play bodyguards to these two guys and you just said yes to everything."

"I didn't have a choice!" Hanna cried out. "He was going to kill them."

"And what again does this make our problem?" I asked. "I mean - we've got a lot of own problems, we don't need any complications on top of what we got. And we don't even know them. So why do you even care?"

Hanna didn't look at me. She fumbled with something at the glove compartment. "I just do." She mumbled. And blushed.

I was shocked. "Oh no."

"What?" My sister asked. She turned her face away quickly, but not fast enough. Her face was still pretty red.

"Don't tell me you've got a serious thing for spikey-hair."

"Dean." Hanna corrected me, "His name's Dean." She suddenly seemed completely absorbed with something outside the window. Only there wasn't much to see, I mean, we were still driving on some highway and there wasn't much landscape to look at. "And of course not." Hanna added. "I just feel that we can't walk away from this. We need to help them."

"But how can we possibly help them?" I was getting desperate. "They're completely and utterly nuts. They think they are the god-forsaken ghostbusters." I concentrated on the road again. My sister sighed. "I don't think they're nuts. I'm starting to believe they might be right."

.

.

We stopped at a gas station somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Dean went into the convenient store to get some snacks and pay for the gas and of course Hanna had to follow him there. So I was left waiting by the cars - with Sam.

.

"Look", he said looking at me with those creepy brown eyes, "I get it why you don't want us with you on this road trip. You want to spend some time with your cousin and...-" "Yeah, you totally get it", I interupted him, trying my best not to look at his eyes."And now you're probably going to tell me that you'll both do your best not to interupt our family time. But this isn't going to change anything, you know. You're still there. Besides, Hanna invited you because she wants you both to come with us."

.

Sam didn't answer for a while. When the silence seemed unbearable I looked up.

.

Big mistake.

When I met his eyes I got this feeling again.

I started trembling and my heart started beating so loud that I felt almost sure Sam could hear it.

I tried to say something but my voice didn't work. My whole body suddenly felt alien. If the agency's bounty hunters had shown up at this moment they could have just picked me up and carried me to their van like a stupid puppet.

Time seemed to freeze while Sam stared back at me. He too seemed unable to look anywhere else but into my eyes.

"You're hiding something." He whispered suddenly. "That's why you don't want us to come with you." His voice sounded as rough as my throat felt.

.

"Don't pretend you aren't hiding anything either," I croaked annoyed that his presence alone could paralyse me that way. "_Ghostbuster._"

Sam seemed surprised. "You know we are hunters?"

.

I finally felt my strength coming back to me. Well, at least I was able to roll my eyes at him now. "Whatever you want to call it. And ask my sis-Hanna. She's the one who believes in this shit. I for my part am still thinking you two are bucket-crazy."

I shuddered when I realized that the word "sister" had kind of passed my lips. And Sam had definitely noticed it, if the way his eyes widened at my slip were any indication. Shit, did he have to be that observing? What was it about him that turned my brain into mush each time he looked at me? He didn't say much more then, apart from a little smalltalk. But he looked as if he was thinking about something really hard.

.

I was glad when I heard Hanna returning from the little shop. She stopped chatting to Dean and beamed at me."Hey, I bought us some crazy American stuff. Dried meat and peanut butter bars." I frowned at Dean who gave me an apologizing shrug.

.

Back in the car we drove in silence for several minutes. Finally Hanna looked up. "What is it?" She asked.

.

I honestly didn't know where to begin.

Finally I settled for an accusatory "You were CHATTING."

.

"Well?" Hanna played innocent.

.

"You don't chat." I said. "Ever. And you for sure never chat with a guy. Something is very very wrong here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jana's POV**

.

.

At the end of the day we checked into a motel by the road. The guys got the room next to ours - which in my opinion didn't make things any better. I'd rather have ordered some pizza to our room. Instead we ended up going to a diner together where I kept trying to avoid looking at Sam. It was perfectly akward. Back in our motel room, Hanna went straight to the shower. So while she occupied the bathroom, I decided to get some air and have a look around the place. Just in case we had to leave very quickly.

.

Our bathroom window opened to the back of the motel, so this would probably be the first place the agency's bounty hunters would place their guards. But there was a vent shaft that I'd found earlier which started in the ceiling of our bathroom. It was wide enough that Hanna or I could probably crawl into it if we really needed to. So I went around the motel to find out where it ended.

I didn't find any opening in the outer walls, which was actually a good sign because it would have been too obvious. I looked around and made sure that nobody was watching me before I climbed up the wall.

Bingo. The vent shaft ended at the roof. To test whether I fit in I crawled into the opening until I felt a kind of grille. It was held by some screws which I quickly removed with the help of my pocket knife. Call me paranoid, but you never know when you might need an extra way out. There was probably another grille in our bathroom where the shaft ended - I would remove it as soon as Hanna finished her shower and then try crawling through it to the roof, just to be sure.

.

After some time I let myself down the roof at the back of the motel building. When I rounded the corner to the front side, I wasn't really surprised to find Dean there waiting for me.

He hadn't spotted me yet, so I could probably have sneeked back and knocked on the bathroom window to make Hanna let me in - without Dean even noticing.

.

But I was much too annoyed about seeing him there in front of our door. So I didn't even consider not confronting him.

.

I even let him grab me by the collar just to get an excuse for kneeing him in the balls.

.

Dean groaned as he went down in pain. "You evil little bitch..."

I waited patiently while he concentrated on breathing. As soon as he could speak again he started ranting. "What have you done to my brother?" He spat out. "Is it a spell? Hoodoo? Or did you make a deal? What did you get? Ten years? Twenty?"

.

It took me some seconds to understand what he was accusing me of.

"Wait. You really think I _did_ something to Sam? What in the hell would that be? And why on earth would I want to do that? I didn't even know you before today!"

.

But my little speech seemed to make Dean even more mad. "Don't pretend to be innocent. I know exactly what you are. You are one of those fanfiction-groupy-nutcases. And I don't even want to imagine the kind of gross stories you've written about him! And now after Becky didn't succeed you thought..."-

"Becky? Fanfiction stories?" I cried out. "What are you even talking about? You know that this is totally nuts, don't you?"

Obviously the shock on my face looked real enough.

.

Dean put his hand on the wall for support - as if he was suddenly feeling dizzy. "You don't seriously want me to believe you haven't done anything?" He sounded almost resignated.

.

"Well, honestly: I don't really care whether you believe me or not." I answered. "You know, I already suspected it when I learned about the ghostbuster game you and Sam have going on, but now it's official: You two are totally crazy."

.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. Instead he stared at the door of our motel room that now swung open.

.

"Don't you two want to come in?" Hanna suggested. "I mean, you could always have a pillow fight when insulting each other stops feeling good enough."

I shook my head disbelievingly. "You've listened to what he said and you still invite him in? Hanna, you are much too tolerant." My sister just shrugged and gestured Dean to step inside. Before I could follow Hanna stopped me. "Go and ask Sam to join us, sis." She whispered. "I think we all have to talk."

.

So about 50 seconds later I pounded at the door next to ours and stared at the floor to make sure I wouldn't look into Sam's eyes again. This was just getting ridiculous. No, correction: my stupid obsession with Sam's eyes was getting ridiculous. "Erhumm." Sam made. Probably he had been standing in front of me for some time, waiting for me to start speaking. "You're needed next door." I said and gave my best to keep my voice light and even. "There's something we need to discuss." Hastily I turned around and made my way back. I pounded loudly at the door, hoping Sam wouldn't follow right behind me.

**Thanks for reading so far! There will be some more action in the next chapters, I promise! ;)  
><strong>

**And: Reviews are LOVE**


End file.
